The invention relates to a system for power and data distribution in power distribution systems, in particular in switchgear cabinets. A large number of switching devices, for example electrical contactors, which make electrical contact are provided in switching devices such as these.
Electrical power is distributed by means of central and decentralized power distribution systems, for example switchgear cabinets, to the individual loads, such as motors. The switchgear cabinets contain, inter alia, the appliances such as contactors used for switching. The switching devices are snapped onto top-hat section rails and are connected to the supply busbars via an adapter system. Modern busbar systems have additional rails in the bus systems, via which the switching devices can communicate. Top-hat section rails, busbars and data rails can in this case be fitted in the form of rows in the switchgear cabinet. Vertical rails form the connections for the horizontal rails. The distances between the individual rows depend on the largest switching devices fitted to the rails. If small devices are snapped on, the available space is not utilized.
DE 44 09 318 C2 discloses a switching distribution board for switching electrical loads on and off, in which a system for power and data distribution in power distribution systems is provided, with a large number of switching devices being provided in the distribution system. In addition, WO 93/07597 A1 discloses a system for power and data distribution in power distribution systems, in which individual switching devices make contact with a power bus and a data bus. Finally, DE 195 11 350 discloses a busbar channel in a low-voltage switchgear assembly, in which a system for power distribution in power distribution systems having a large number of switching devices with which contact is made via an opening in a busbar channel system, is likewise provided.
Going beyond the latter prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,890 A discloses a system for distribution of electrical power in which parallel boards have an array with recesses which can be incorporated in them, and a specific region in the array is defined for carrying current in each board. Corresponding regions in the individual boards are connected via conductive connecting elements so that an electrical unit with inputs and outputs for carrying current can be formed as appropriate for the particular problem. In an entirely corresponding manner, in WO 96/15577 A1, boards which can be stacked one on top of another are electrically connected to one another in a specific pattern by means of electrical connecting elements.
Against the background of the prior art, the object of the invention is to supply switching devices in a power distribution systemxe2x80x94such as that formed by a switchgear cabinet for examplexe2x80x94with power, and to connect the switching devices to communication devices. The switching devices are intended to be capable of being fitted easily, with the electrical connection being produced in one process and with the switching devices being intended to be fitted in a space-saving manner.
In the invention, a multilayer supply board having a large number of recesses, which are used for variable accommodation of individual switching devices, is provided for two-dimensional power distribution in the distribution system. In this case, the recesses are designed specifically for variable accommodation of the switching devices, wherein a respective finger for carrying power and data projects into the recess is preferably used. An individual switching device can in this case be attached to the individual phase lines in a simple manner.
In the invention, the recesses preferably form an array with m rows and n columns in the supply board. The supply board preferably includes at least a number of layers of electrically conductive boards which are insulated from one another by an insulator and are composed, for example, of copper or aluminum, acting as current-carrying conductor layers.
A particularly advantageous feature of the invention is that contact can be made with power and bus lines in one process, for which purpose there are contact-forming fingers for the individual connections of the switching devices in the recesses in the supply board. The fitting and making of all the electrical connections can now be carried out by means of a single screw or clamping connection. This results in a space-saving arrangement with an optimum packing density for the switching devices, and with no connection being required between the row-like rails in a corresponding manner to conventional cabinet technology. High currents can be carried with a low current density. Higher current densities occur only in the contact results in a good shielding effect for the virtually enclosed boards, and with the capability for the lowermost and uppermost boards to be, for example, at ground potential (PE).